A Real Love
by Makaykay97
Summary: 20 year old Genma Shiranui has a very rough exterior and seems happy. But that is just a front. In reality Genma is a very broken soul and has been heartbroken one to many times. When he meets 22 year old Raidou Namiashi, he didn't know what to expect. Can Raidou help Genma through his demons and against the world as their love grows? KakaIru KotesutxIzumo implied.
1. Chapter 1

20-year-old Genma Shiranui is a very sweet hearted person and seemed happy all the time. But not everything is what it seems.

[Break}

Genma was a college student like everyone else who worked to get by. He doesn't have many friends and he's not a party person. He usually likes to keep to himself and just stay home. But becoming friends with Hatake Kakashi and trying to stay introvert don't mix. And that's when he met Iruka. Iruka is kind of like him but with less issues. On a regular day Genma was usually in a perky and happy mood when doing his job, but today was not one of those days. He was pissed off as hell because he had to come work on his day off. Why? Well his closest friend and the absolute laziest person he has ever met called in and saying he was 'sick' though he was probably was just sucking off his boyfriend's face. Nothing against Iruka though, he is a great person. How Kakashi became his boyfriend? Hell, if he knew. The ringing bell from the door brought him out of his thoughts as he turned back to the register. "Hey welcome to Cafe' Mocha, how may I help you?" he said. "Hey Genma!" a familiar blond said making him smile lightly. "Hey Naruto, the usual?" he asked and wasn't surprised at the boy's nod. Naruto was a boy he didn't expect to get along with honestly since they are so different. Genma is quiet and prefers to stay inside while Naruto was an extrovert and loved meeting people and had tons of energy. "You know, it would be easier for you to just give him the coffee instead of leaving it on his desk" he said smirking as he leaned against the counter as Naruto blushed. "Genma! You know I can't. It would make me look creepy" Naruto replied. "Well think about a way, because he's going to find out one day. Now get going!" Genma said handing him the drink and waved as he left. Looking at the clock he rolled his eyes as he waited for his shift to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After getting off work three hours later, Genma still had a class to go to. He had economics with Jiraiya at 6:30 and doesn't get out until 8:30. Sighing Genma made his way to class. Checking his phone, he saw he had a text from Iruka and his other two friends Kotetsu and Izumo. Kotetsu and Izumo were friends of Iruka but they quickly warmed up to Genma and the three of them became fast friends. Out of the two Izumo was the one who understood him the most. It was like Izumo could read him and know exactly what was wrong with him. It was freaky but Genma became used to it because he knew that's how Izumo cared for his friends. Him, Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka all have economics together so he wasn't surprised when they were already in class when he made it. "Hey guys" Genma said tiredly as he sat down. "Hey, you okay?" Iruka sitting on his left asked concerned. "Yeah. I'm just tired Iruka" he replied giving a small smile. "Sorry about Kakashi. He just up and decided not to go to work since I had a migraine earlier" Iruka explained. Feeling a bit guilty Genma said "Its fine Iruka. He should've just told me sooner". Leaning over Izumo sitting on his right grabbed the toothpick Genma had in his mouth as he frowned. "Genma Shiranui, how many times have I told you to not chew on toothpicks because they are bad for your teeth" Izumo scolded giving Genma a piece of gum replacing the toothpick. Rolling his eyes Genma said "Numerous times Zumo. And how many times have I listened to you and stopped?" taking the gum and putting it in his mouth. "He has a point. You have told him that for the past two years and he still hasn't stopped" Kotetsu said who sat in front of him as he grabbed the gum packet from Izumo's bag. "I know and stop taking my gum Ko! Get your own" Izumo said taking his gum back as he flicked Kotetsu in the face. "Ow! That hurts Zumo!" Kotetsu whined. Rolling his eyes Izumo kissed Kotetsu on the cheek mumbling an apology before our professor walked in. Smiling at them Genma focused my attention on Jiraiya as he started class. He told them about when the next test was and about the project that they had to get in groups for. He said he already paired them up explaining that we would too predictable when getting in groups. Inwardly Genma panicked because he didn't really know anyone else in class except Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo. Sensing that Genma was upset, Izumo quietly reached over laying a hand on Genma's shoulder causing Genma to relax. Looking at Izumo he sent him a grateful look. Focusing back on the class, all three took note as Jiraiya lectured. When he finally finished for the day, he stopped his class from leaving so he could tell them who they were paired up with.

Genma POV:

I was so nervous about who I was going to be paired up with. I don't know anyone else in the class except Zumo, Kotetsu and Iruka. My anxiety skyrocketed and I pulled out a toothpick putting it in my mouth to calm my nerves. "Genma Shiranui you and Raidou Namiashi will be paired together" Jiraiya said bringing me out of my thoughts. 'Who is that?' I thought to myself as I looked around when I saw someone looking at me. He had dark onyx eyes, dark black hair, and tan skin compared to my very light complexion, coffee brown eyes and shoulder- length brown hair. The boy smiled making me blush as I broke eye contact between us. After class was dismissed I grabbed my things, I left the classroom after a couple of people waiting on Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo in the hallway. I was standing there when other students came past me knocking my books out of my hand making my papers sprawl everywhere. Sighing I began grabbing my papers when another hand came into view. Quickly looking up I saw it was that same guy who was looking at me earlier. "You okay?" He asked. Nodding I continued picking up my papers so he wouldn't see my now reddening face. He didn't say anything else which I was grateful for as we continued picking up my things from the floor. Finally done I put everything in my bag and I looked seeing Kotetsu and Izumo talking to Jiraiya with Iruka. 'Probably trying to help me out' I thought. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I heard a voice say as I turned back around seeing that same guy. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for helping me" I said hearing myself stutter a bit as my anxiety spiked. "Its fine. I'm Raidou" he said introducing himself. "I'm Genma" I replied relaxing as I saw Ko and Zumo walking towards me with Iruka in tow. "Yo Raidou! Come on unless you want to get left!" someone called making Raidou turn. "Coming! Sorry Genma I gotta go but maybe we can talk some more" Raidou said waving as he walked away. "So, Gen, who was that?" Ko said in a teasing tone as him, Zumo and Iruka walked up next to me. Whacking him on the head I said "Don't call me that! And it's none of your business". "Ow! That hurts. Zumo, it hurts" Kotetsu whined laying on Izumo who pushed him off as Iruka rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, Genma. Wasn't that your partner for the project that Jiraiya gave us?" Iruka asked as we walked out the building to the parking lot. Nodding I said "Yeah. His name is Raidou". "Well yeah! He's the best soccer player here on campus" Kotetsu said. "Jiraiya didn't want to put us together because he- "Iruka said stopping during his sentence. "What did he say? It was about me, wasn't it?" I said. Nodding Izumo said "He didn't pair any of us together. He didn't want us to be around you all the time. He wanted you to be a bit out of your comfort zone and to open up more". Who were y'all paired up with?" I asked. "Gaara and Zumo was paired with Ino" Kotetsu said. "I was paired with Hayate and Kakashi was paired with Zabuza" Iruka said as we made it to Iruka and Izumo's cars. "He really did separate us. Iruka can I catch a ride with you since you're going to me and Kakashi's place?" I said. Nodding all of us said goodbye to each other and I went with Iruka as Ko and Zumo rode together. I eventually fell asleep as Iruka drove and soon woke up at my apartment that I shared with Kakashi. "Gen, are you alright? Your anxiety is fine, right?" Iruka asked concerned. "Yeah Ruka, I'm fine. I need to refill medication soon but I have enough for now" I replied smiling tiredly. Smiling back me and Iruka got out of the car and went inside. After talking to Kakashi and saying goodnight to him and Iruka I took a shower and fell asleep after I laid on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kakashi POV:

Waking up to my alarm, I got up out of bed without waking Iruka. Going into the kitchen after getting dressed and getting my backpack together I fixed a bowl of cereal and went into the living room to eat it when I saw a familiar figure on the couch. "Hey, why are you up so early?" I said to Genma who was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. "Night terrors, the usual" he replied as I looked at his appearance. His hair was messy, his body was rigid and his eyes were puffy like he had been crying. 'This was no ordinary night terror' I thought sitting down next to him. "Genma, this was about back then, wasn't it?" I asked watching him closely. Shaking his head tears slowly fell down his face. Pulling him in a hug, I rubbed his back as he gripped onto my shirt crying. Quietly saying comforting words to him, he eventually calmed down. "Genma I need you to answer this question for me, and don't lie. Has your depression gotten worse?" I asked playing with his hair. I felt him stiffen up which caused me to move so I could see his face. "Genma?" I said. "What do you think Kakashi? Of course it did. I hardly sleep because of night terrors that I actual don't want to sleep" he replied quietly. "Genma, when things like this happen just come wake me up and we can talk about it. Don't even argue with me about this because I promised I would be here and I will" I said sternly looking him in the eyes. Shaking his head as he gave a small smile he said "You and your promises. I will wake you up, if I can't handle it or I can't sleep". He yawned slightly thinking I didn't notice and I checked the time seeing it was 6:30 in the morning. "Sleep Genma. I will wake you up before I go to work" I said moving him so his head laid in my lap. Opening his mouth to protest, he closed it when I gave him a look. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, breathing softly. Grabbing my cereal from the table where I sat it, I began to eat. Then I said "How much did you hear?". Walking from his hiding spot in the kitchen Iruka with a cup of tea, said "I heard you tell him about waking you up for night terrors, but that was it" moving Genma's legs so he could sit down though moving them back on his lap. "I forgot to tell you but for Econ with Jiraiya, he separated all of us for the project I mentioned" he said. "Why? I told him about Genma" I said. "He knows but he thinks this will be good for him. He wants him to try and be on his own without us there all the time. Kashi, do you know Raidou Namiashi?" he said. Nodding I said "Yeah, we have some classes together and he's on the soccer team with me. Why?" I asked. "Genma was paired up with him and I just wanted to know if you knew what he was like. He helped Genma after class last night when his stuff was knocked out his hand by accident, but I just want to be sure that Genma will be alright because he's been through enough" He said showing his concern as I watched Genma sleep. "Yeah, I understand. How is his anxiety?" I asked moving Genma's hair from his face. "He told me that everything was fine but me and Izumo were talking and we noticed that it has been showing up more recently but he said something about refilling his medication" He replied placing his empty teacup down next to my now empty cereal bowl. "I knew it. His anxiety is very sensitive, and I want to keep watch on it so he won't have a panic attack. He hasn't had one in a while but it scares me that it might happen" I said concerned. Placing his hand on mine he said "Kashi, Genma will be alright he has you, me, Izumo and Kotetsu there. We'll be here to help him". Relaxing at his statement we continued talking until I left for work, leaving Genma asleep.

Genma POV:

Waking up to a warm hand running through my hair I sighed moving closer to the warmth. "Genma you have to wake up now, we have class soon" a familiar voice said giggling as I opened my eyes. Blinking a couple times my vision cleared up showing Iruka. "How long was I asleep?". "I walked in on you sleeping on Kashi around 6:30 and its almost 8:30 so about two hours at least" He replied. Feeling a bit embarrassed for sleeping Kakashi and Iruka, I felt my face turn heat up. "Genma, you don't have to be nervous about sleeping on us, we don't mind and it's because we care. Kotetsu and Izumo would do the same you know" Iruka said. Nodding I said "Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wonder if y'all get annoyed by helping me all the time" moving to sit right on the couch. "Genma Shiranui, you know better. You know that we love you and will always be there for you. We are your support system and we don't mind at all" Iruka said seriously. "Thanks Ruka" I said as we both got up and went to get ready for class.

Break

After my first class of the day with Iruka I was already exhausted. Heading into my math class I sat down waiting for Izumo. "Anyone sitting here?" I heard a voice say. Looking up I saw Raidou and I looked at the empty seat on my left since Izumo sat on my right. Shaking my head, I gestured for him to sit down. Giving a smile he sat down. "I know we just met but I really want to get to know you for two reasons. One is because you seem different from my other friends and I like that. The other reason is because I wanted you to be comfortable since we are partners for that project in Jiraiya's class" He said to me as I noticed Izumo walking in the classroom. "Genma? You okay?" Raidou said. Bringing my attention back to Raidou I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm just tired. I had a hard time sleeping" I said surprised at myself for telling him that. "Yeah, I feel ya. I never sleep honestly" Raidou replied before turning towards the front as the teacher walked in. Focusing half of my attention on the professor I began thinking about Raidou. 'Why does he want to get to know me so badly? I'm just an introvert with depression and anxiety' I wondered as I began doodling in my notes. Then a note landed with ease on my desk. Opening it I saw Izumo's handwriting. _'Genma, you really don't know when a guy likes you do you? You're so dense'_ it said and I glared at Izumo making him slightly laugh. 'He doesn't like me' I mouthed to him. My phone buzzed and I looked at it grateful I sat in the back of the room. **'Yes, he does. It's so obvious'** he said texting me. Rolling my eyes I focused back on class, though my eyes wandered to Raidou every so often.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Genma POV:

"Hey Genma can I talk to you?" Raidou asked after class ended stopping me as I was packing up my bag. Watching Izumo leave first after everyone was gone, I turned and waited for Raidou giving him my attention. "I really want to get to know you. I'm not sure why but I really do so are you busy tomorrow?". Thinking about my schedule I shook my head and said "N-no, I have no classes but I have to work tomorrow morning until noon" annoyed that I stuttered. Smiling, Raidou said "That's fine. I wanted to know if you're okay with going to get lunch since you get off at noon" grabbing his backpack as he got up. "S-sure, I don't mind at all" I replied stuttering as I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket checking it. Then Raidou took my phone and started doing something. "Hey! Give me my phone back" I said reaching to grab it from Raidou who moved out of the way with ease. 'Damn soccer players' I thought again trying to get my phone. Raidou again dodged me and I was annoyed. Feeling my glare on him, Raidou looked at me and finished whatever he was doing then gave it back with a smile. "What?" I said looking at him strangely. "Nothing. I got you to talk without stuttering just now" he said causing me to realize that I didn't stutter. I blushed and walked away giving a small "see you tomorrow" over my shoulder as he chuckled after saying "bye Gen".

Izumo POV:

"Where is Genma?" Kotetsu asked me when I made it to our usual spot for lunch. I answered when Iruka and Kakashi gave me a curious look as well. "He was talking with Raidou when I left" I said checking my phone when it beeped seeing it was a text from Genma.

 _Genma: Are y'all at the usual spot?_

 _Me: Yeah. Everything okay with Raidou?_

 _Genma: Yeah… it's fine. He just wanted to meet up tomorrow._

 _Don't tell Ko, he won't shut up about it_

 _Me: Okay lol._

Putting my bag down, I sat on the ground next to Kakashi. He looked at me and said, "You know something" and I smirked. Iruka looked confused and opened his mouth to speak when Kotetsu waved behind me causing all of us to turn and see Genma. As he sat down and began talking I thought 'Raidou, I really hope you know what you're getting into'.

Genma POV:

When we were done eating, we talked some more and made jokes. "What time are you working tomorrow?" I asked Kakashi. "I go to work at 7:00am and I leave at 10:00. Don't you work until noon since you come in at 9?" he replied. I nodded and said "Y-yeah, I was just asking" a bit nervously as I fidgeted. Kakashi gave me an I don't believe you look and silently said 'We are talking after this' causing me to sigh. We talked for a while more when Kotetsu said he had to leave for class. He kissed Izumo on the forehead and told the rest of us that he would see us later. We all said bye and waited until he was out of earshot before everyone turned towards me. "Genma. What's going on?" Kakashi asked me. "Nothing" I said causing Kakashi, Izumo and even Iruka to roll their eyes. "Yeah sure, just spill it. I know Raidou held you back to talk to you" Izumo said. "Fine. Raidou said he wanted to get to know me though he doesn't know why so he asked if I was busy tomorrow" I said. "And?" Kakashi said questioningly. I shrugged and Izumo pushed me into Iruka who caught me and said, "What did you say is what he means Gen". Rolling my eyes, I laid down on Iruka's lap closing my eyes relaxing as he played with my hair. "Genma!" Izumo said impatiently. Still laying on Iruka I said "I told him no but that I had to work. He said that was fine and that we should get lunch and I said sure" explaining. Kakashi and Izumo nodded. Checking the time, they saw they had to go and left, leaving me and Iruka. "So, he asked you out?" Iruka asked curious. "No, well I don't know. What do you think?" I said opening my eyes looking up at him. Taking my cap off my head causing my bangs to fall in my face as he put it on said "Maybe it is a date but I am not sure. How does he act around you?". Shrugging I said "He seems normal but I didn't say this earlier but after I said yeah to lunch I pulled out my phone and he took it and wouldn't give it back. He dodged me every time I tried to get it. He eventually gave it back and then" cutting myself off as I thought about it making me blush lightly. Giggling Iruka said "Then what? Genma you're red". Ignoring him I said "He said he got me to talk without stuttering. After that I left and he called me Gen as he said bye. You know only you and Kakashi can get away with it. But when he said it, it felt different". "Gen, I think you like Raidou. You may think that you don't but I think you do and Izumo has probably said the same I assume?" Iruka said giving me my cap back. I nodded and he smiled poking me until I moved to lay on the ground and he laid next to me. Then he said, "Give me your phone". Confused I gave him my phone. He took it and asked if my password was the same. I nodded and he continued doing whatever on my phone. Looking up, I watched the clouds as they moved across the sky. "Gen, I think I know what he was doing with your phone" Iruka said passing me my phone. Looking at it, I saw that Iruka was on my texts. There was one from a number I didn't know.

 _(478)-225-2985:_

 _Hey, can't wait for tomorrow!_

 _RN_

After reading the message I without a doubt knew who it was and I felt my face heat up as I muttered "that attractive dumbass" making Iruka laugh as we got up to head to our last class. "Come on Gen, I know you can't wait for tomorrow either" Iruka said laughing as I pushed him inside the building on our way to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi POV:

"-Kashi, Kakashi" I heard as someone was shaking me. Opening my eyes, I saw a figure which I realized was Genma once my eyes adjusted. "Gen, what's the matter?" I asked sitting up in bed. "Can't sleep" he mumbled after a few minutes. Checking the time, I saw it was 4am. 'I go to work in 3 hours and Genma goes to work in 5 hours. Why is he awake so early?' I thought. I sighed rubbing my eyes moving so I could get up when Genma apologized. "Why are you apologizing Gen?" I asked confused. "I-I don't know. I guess for waking you up so early, I mean it's 4am and you have work at 7 plus" he started but I knew he was going to start rambling so I covered his mouth. "Genma, calm down. It's okay and I promised that I would be there for you" I said. I got up and suggested going into the living room which was fine with Genma. Sitting down on the couch, I waited for Genma to come from the kitchen. He came out with two bowls of cereal and I thanked him when he gave me mine. We had small talk while we ate. Once we were done I asked "Genma, why couldn't you sleep?". He shifted so his whole body was on the couch facing me, with his knees drawn up. "I-I don't know. Sometimes it's nightmares and sometimes I'm tired but my mind won't calm down and I don't sleep. Being a college student doesn't help it at all" he said leaning his forearms on his knees. "Gen, do you need someone to sleep with you at night like me, Ruka or Zumo?" I asked. He looked at me like I was joking and when he saw I wasn't he just looked at me. "You know we will. But you just need to talk to us" I said. Genma began to protest when I gave him a look. "Fine, I'll ask them later" he said yawning and I checked the clock quickly. "Look it's 6am and I have to get ready for work so you need to go back to sleep" I said pulling him up from the couch. I brought him back to his room and stayed with him until he fell asleep before leaving the room quietly after putting blankets on him.

Genma POV:

Waking up to the sun in my eyes, I noticed I was back in bed. I rolled my eyes fondly thinking about Kakashi and his stubbornness. Checking my phone, I saw it was 8:30. "Shit!" I said under my breath and scrambled out of bed to get ready for work. I quickly finished getting ready, grabbing my bag and cap before locking the door behind me. I took the bus and made it to the café at 8:55. Walking in I laid in a booth. "Hey Gen. You okay?" I heard Kakashi say knowing he was smirking and I flipped him off. "You should've set an alarm" I said glaring at him. "I told you Kashi!" another voice said which caused me to realize that Iruka was sitting on a stool close to the counter. "Hey Iruka" I said and he waved before hitting Kakashi on the back of the head. "Anyway it's 9 and I need to change" I told them and headed for the employee room.

The first hour since I started working, no one was in there so me and Kakashi mainly did inventory and cleaned the place with Iruka's help. Then as Kakashi was changing to leave in the staff room, Naruto came in. "Hey Naruto" I said and he waved at me and Iruka. "The usual?" I asked and he quickly nodded. Iruka looked at me confused and I gave him an 'I'll tell you later look'. Giving him his change, I started the drink. "So, when are you going to finally tell him and stop leaving coffee? I swear he won't eat you Naruto" I said laughing at his now red face. "I can't. We've talked about this Genma, it'll be awkward! Tell him Iruka-sensei" Naruto begged. Iruka looked confused and then his eyes widened like he knew something. "Naruto if this about Sasuke, then I agree with Gen. And we've been over the name thing! Just because I tutor you doesn't mean you have to keep calling me that" he said and I laughed as he whined at Iruka some more. Deciding not to torture him anymore, I gave him the drink he ordered. "Look Naruto just give it to him today and see how he reacts. If it's good then there is a chance he likes you back" I said and he nodded hugging Iruka before leaving. "That was a nice thing for you to say Gen" I heard Iruka say as I cleaned the coffee maker. "I don't know Iruka, it just seemed like something he needed and I just said it" I said. "True. Also, are you going with Raidou today?" he asked and I knew he had a smug grin. "Yeah, I am but I still don't get it. I'm the one no one wants to be around" I said putting the coffee maker back together. "Genma. No one pities you. People just don't know what they are missing. Everyone has their setbacks even Raidou" Iruka said making me turn. "Listen I'm not saying marry the guy. I'm just saying to get to know him and give him a chance before you shut him out, alright?" Iruka said and I nodded. "Hey guys, I'm ba- wait did I miss something important?" Kakashi asked feeling the odd atmosphere. I shook my head while Iruka gave a smirk making me blush. "Kashi! Hurry up and get Iruka out of here so I can finish my shift. I have somewhere to go" I said giving an explanation when he looked at me funny. "Where do you have to go?" Kakashi asked curiously and I didn't know what to say. "He's going out with Raidou" Iruka said and I glared at him while mumbling something along the lines of "traitor". "Really? I have no problem but be careful, so I won't have to beat Raidou's ass" Kakashi said making me snort and Iruka rolled his eyes. "Fine. I didn't know you were my father" I teased and dodged whatever it was that Kakashi threw at me. "Alright Kashi, let's go. Genma has to finish cleaning before the next rush comes in. See you Gen" Iruka said dragging Kakashi out as they walked out the door. I sighed watching them and finished cleaning the rest of the equipment. When it became 11:00, that's when business began to pick up. Most of the customers were from the businesses down the street or university students. I was working and didn't notice that it was past 12. "Genma, I know you prefer working then have contact with the outside world but it's time for you to go" a voice said startling me and caused me to turn around in the kitchen. "Don't do that Kurenai! You fucking scared the shit out of me when you do that" I said glaring as she laughed. "I'm sorry but it's too easy. But you should leave now because some guy asked me where you were so I came to look for you" she said. "Why didn't you say so?! I have to go" I said rushing to the employee room to change. "Does little Genma have a date?" Kurenai said in a teasing tone as she followed me and I snorted as I changed. "I'm not your child and it's not a date!" I replied and Kurenai gave me a knowing look. "Fine. I don't believe you but the guy is cute though. Who is he?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "He's a classmate and no I don't know his sexual orientation" I said, and she poked me hard for that last comment. "I was asking for you and not for me" she stated and I gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry but I'm fine. I really don't need anyone right now" I said giving her a quick hug. "Genma, just try okay?" Kurenai said and I gave her a small smile as I nodded before leaving the break room.

 **Hey ya'll so its been a long time since I've updated but I am finally getting back into the swing of things lol so stay with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I will be updating soon but lately I have just been busy with my college classes so bear with me. I should be able to put up a chapter this weekend or sometime next week!

Thanks for supporting and reading this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Raidou POV:

I walked into the café that Genma told me he worked at. It was only a 10 minute walk from campus. I had two morning classes and was done by 11:00 but I decided to

study and finish my homework in the library before walking towards the café. The bell above the door of the café rung when I walked in and a girl turned to look at me. "Welcome! My name is Kurenai. What can I get for you?" She said. "I don't want anything but I am looking for someone who works here. His name is Genma Shiranui" I said and she gave me a strange look. "Okay. He does work here, but why are you asking for him?" She asked seeming protective and I got a bit nervous. "Well. We are classmates and we are in a project together but we were going to go to lunch so we could get to know each other better" I explained and she nodded. "So y'all are going on a date?" She asked with a smirk and I felt my face heat up. "N-no! It's not like that" I quickly said and she laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Now what's your name so I can tell Genma?" She asked. "My name is Raidou. And thank you so much for your help" I said giving a smile. "No problem! I'll go get Genma" she said and walked through a door into the kitchen.

I sat down at a table and pulled out my phone to check my notifications while I waited. I was replying to a text when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Genma. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a brand name on it that I didn't know with tennis shoes. He didn't wear a cap which surprised me because he usually wore one whenever I saw him but I wasn't complaining because his bangs were hanging and he looked really good. I blinked when Genma's hand appeared in my eyesight. "Huh?" I said trying to focus on what Genma was saying. "I said hey but you didn't reply and was spacing out. So I was asking if you were alright" he said and I nodded. "I'm alright. I was just thinking" I said. 'Thinking about how attractive you looked' I thought and pushed that thought out my mind. "So you ready to go get lunch?" I asked and Genma nodded. "Yeah. I'm starving since I didn't eat this morning. Any place in mind?" He said and I shrugged. " I don't really mind where we go but do you want to try that noodle shop a few blocks from here?" I suggested and he nodded as we walked out the café.

Genma POV:

As we walked down towards the noodle shop, Raidou suggested we play twenty questions to learn more about each other. I said no at first but Raidou kept pestering me and I finally relented. While we played the game, I learned that Raidou liked to play the guitar, that his favorite color was blue, that his favorite season was winter, that he was allergic to chocolate, and that he loved horror movies. I stared at Raidou noticing that he was wearing a black T-shirt with white jeans and a jacket. I continued staring as he talked about…. well to be completely honest I had no clue what he was talking about, but he looked really passionate. 'He has a charming personality' I thought. "No one has told me that before but thank you" he said and I was very confused but then I realized I spoke aloud. I felt my face burn hot and I just wanted the ground to swallow me. "Don't be embarrassed Genma. I thought it was a nice compliment. Besides your hair looks nice. Usually you are wearing a hat so it looks good when its down" he said. I played with my bangs a little nervously as I thought of what to say. "Thanks" I said and Raidou shrugged giving a small smile. My eyes shifted to see him looking the other way, but I knew he was blushing. 'Cute' I thought. "Hey we are here already" Raidou said pointing at the door of the noodle shop which was a few steps away. "Well what are we waiting for. I'm starving" I said and we walked inside the small shop.

Raidou found a seat in the corner closest to a window and I was grateful because there were a lot of people and I could feel myself getting anxious. After we ordered our food and drinks, we were just sitting there when a thought came to my mind. "Raidou. You said I am always wearing a hat. How did you know that? We didn't even know each other until recently" I said. He mumbled something but I didn't hear him. "What did you say?" I asked and I swore he looked he was going to explode from embarrassment. I kept myself from laughing as I waited for him to answer me. He sighed after a few minutes. "I said that I observed you a lot. I wasn't trying to be a stalker or anything, I just was curious so I began to watch you" he said and I didn't really have much to say to after he said that. It did bring back a memory of when Izumo would tell me that someone was watching me but I brushed it off and forgot about it. Our food came and broke the awkwardness that was there. We ate and had small talk about various topics. After we finished, Raidou paid before I could say anything about it which did make me roll my eyes. "Hey Gen?" Raidou said and I hummed in response. "Did you have fun?" he asked and I looked up at the sky for a bit before looking at Raidou. "I did have fun. I'm not usually a person that likes to go out but I really enjoyed myself. Thanks Rai" I said getting a feeling of satisfaction from hearing the nickname come out of my mouth and watching Raidou look like a deer in headlights. "N-no problem" I heard him say smiling inwardly as I heard him stuttering. "Well I have to go but we should do this again. You have my number so just text me" I said walking in a different direction. I heard my name being called and turned to see Raidou waving back with a bright smile. "Why is he so fucking cute" I whispered under my breath waving back before I continued walking.

So I am wayyyyyyyy overdue for this and I apologize. my classes got really busy and I completely forgot about updating so as a extra special forgive me present, I will write another chapter and update this weekend for sure!

Stay with me ya'll. And thanks for the support! Also let me if you see typos and stuff because sometimes I don't check the chapters for errors like I used to. Bye!


End file.
